familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Cabot (1669-1742)/list of notable descendants
Notable Descendants of English Immigrant John Cabot (1669-1742): Research Notes See also Cabot Family of Boston / Cabot in Massachusetts. * Cabot Family - History and Genealogy of the Cabot Family, 1475-1927 by L. Vernon Briggs (Boston, 1927). 8vo, xxxiv + 887 pages in two volumes (including 73 pages in two indexes) with 143 interleaved images. Digital Edition on CD-ROM © June 2002. Children ** Francis Cabot (1717-1786) (b. in Salem) – ship merchant *** Susanna Cabot (1754-1777) - md John Lowell (1743-1802), a federal judge appointed by Pres Washington. Founding Cabot-Lowell Faimly (See below) ** Joseph Cabot (1720-1767) (b. in Salem)– successful ship merchant *** Capt. John Cabot (b. 1745 in Salem) – cofounded America’s first cotton mill, John Cabot House namesake *** Joseph Cabot Jr. (b. 1746 in Salem) – ship merchant *** George Cabot (1752-1823) – successful ship merchant, 1791-1796: US Senator for Massachusetts (Federalist) A B Bundy * Bundy, Mac (1919-1996): ( KLPutnam, WLPutnam, HLowell, ACJackson, LCabot, ACabot3, JCabot2, JCabot1) - 6th US National Security Advisor - an American expert in foreign and defense policy, serving under Presidents John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. * Bundy, William P (1917-2000): (brother of Mac) - 9th US Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs C Cabot # Cabot, Godfrey L (1861-1962): ( SCabot3, SCabot2, SCabot1, JCabot2, JCabot1) - American Centenarian, founder of Cabot Corporation. # Cabot, Samuel III, Dr. (1815-1885): US Army doctor in US Civil war, noted surgeon, Yucatan Ornithologist. L Lee * Lee, Alice H (1861-1884): ( GCLee, JCLee, NCLee, ECabot, JCabot2, JCabot1) - First wife of future US President Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) - died of childbirth complications. Lodge ' – US Senate Majority Leader from Massachusetts and ardent opponent of Woodrow Wilson’s League of Nations agenda.]] * 'Anna Sophia Cabot (1821-1900): ( HCabot, GCabot, JCabot2, JCabor1) - md John Ellerton Lodge (1807-1862) creating the '''Cabot-Lodge Family ** Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924) – US Senate Majority Leader from Massachusetts and ardent opponent of Woodrow Wilson’s League of Nations. *** Constance Davis Lodge (1872-1948) - married Augustus Peabody Gardner (1865-1918) - politician and military officer during WWI. He rescued several members of the Lodge Family trapped in France by hostilities in 1914. *** George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) – poet **** Henry Cabot Lodge (1902-1985) – U.S. Senator from Massachusetts, incumbent 1952 U.S. Senate candidate from Massachusetts against John F. Kennedy, U.S. Ambassador to United Nations and South Vietnam, and 1960 vice presidential candidate for Richard Nixon against Kennedy-Lyndon B. Johnson ***** George Cabot Lodge (1927) – Harvard Business School professor, 1962 U.S. Senate candidate from Massachusetts against Edward Moore Kennedy (1932-2009) ****** Nancy Lodge (b 1955c) - a published children's author and professor of art history. ***** John Davis Lodge (1903-1985) ' - 64th Governor of Connecticut Lowell * 'Susanna Cabot (1754-1777): ( FCabot2, JCabot1) - md John Lowell (1743-1802), a federal judge appointed by Pres Washington. ** Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-1817) – cofounded Harvard's Porcellian Club, helped introduce power loom in U.S. # Lowell, John A (1869-1933): ( JLowell, SCLowell, FCLowell4...) US Federal Judge, Massachusetts State Representative # Lowell, Anna P (1856-1926): ( GGLowell, FCLowell5, FCLowell4...) - md Abbott Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943), 22nd President of Harvard University. # Lowell, Susan C (1776-1816): (daughter of Susanna Cabot) - md (Benjamin Gorham (1775-1855) - US Politician from Massachusetts R Roosevelt * Roosevelt, Alice H (1861-1884): (See Alice Lee above) S Sedgewick receiving a star at the Hollywood Walk of Fame, June 2009]] * Sedgwick, Kyra (1965): ( HDSedgwick, HPeabody, EPeabody, MCLee, JCLee, MCabot, FCabot, JCabot2, JCabot1) - Noted Hollywood actress, wife of Actor Kevin Norwood Bacon (1958-) War Veterans References Category: Cabot (surname) Category: Descendancy lists